


Ces choses que je ne t'ai pas dites

by romybook



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romybook/pseuds/romybook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ne vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce qu'étaient ces choses que John n'a pas dites à Sherlock? Ces choses que sa psychiatre mentionne lors du dernier épisode de la saison 2. John écrit à Sherlock après sa mort: une dernière occasion pour lui dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ces choses que je ne t'ai pas dites

« Si seulement tu étais encore là. Si seulement tu avais réalisé ce miracle que je t’ai demandé de faire pour moi.

Peut-être n’aurais-je pas eu le courage de te dire ces mots. Maintenant que tu es parti, je ne l’ai définitivement plus.

J’étais si seul avant de te rencontrer. Et à présent, je suis plus qu’une coquille vide.

Je te l’ai dit Sherlock, personne ne pourra me faire croire que tu étais un escroc, un imposteur, ou quel que soit la façon dont tu l’as définie.

À cause de tes yeux, Sherlock. À cause de tes larmes que j’ai entendues dans ta voix. À cause de ta main, tendue vers moi juste avant que tu sautes. À cause de tous ces vrais sourires que tu me donnais parfois. Même cette façon que tu avais de me regarder.

Je ne peux dire quels étaient tes vrais sentiments alors, mais je suis sûr que tu ressentais bien quelque chose. Tu n’étais pas l’homme que tu croyais être, ce sociopathe de haut niveau.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi tu voulais me faire croire à ce point que tout ce que tu m’as dit n’était que mensonge. Peut-être que parce que, pendant une seconde, tu y as toi-même cru. Je sais que Moriarty t’a secoué de l’intérieur, plus que quiconque dans ta vie. Je sais qu’il t’a fait te questionner. Et peut-être que les réponses que tu as découvertes en toi n’étaient pas suffisamment bonnes.

Je peux le voir maintenant. Non parce que je suis intelligent. Ça n’a jamais été mon rôle dans notre partenariat. Mais parce que j’ai dû me remettre en question moi-même. Je sais ce que c’est. Voilà pourquoi je te comprends.

Et je te l’avoue : j’en suis plus perturbé que jamais. Particulièrement car tu n’es pas là pour m’expliquer tout cela.

J’en arrive tout de même à la conclusion que j’étais aveugle. Que tous les gens sont aveugles. Que personne ne veut faire face à l’évidence. Tu étais le seul capable de cela. Car tu étais courageux. L’homme le plus courageux que j’ai eu l’honneur de connaître.

Et pour toi, je dois l’être également.

Je ne sais pas ce que le futur va m’apporter. Mais je suis sûr que je ne veux pas mourir sans que tu saches cela. Même si tu es mort et que j’adresse ce message à ta boite mail à présent inutilisée :

Je t’aimais Sherlock. Je t’aime et ce pour toujours.

À toi, John. »

 

« PS : Ceci est la confession d’un hétéro. Je ne suis pas gay… même si je t’ai toujours trouvé attirant, toi et tes pommettes. »

…

Sherlock regarde son écran, abasourdi. Une larme qu’il tente de son mieux de réprimer coule tout de même le long de sa joue.

John est loin d’être stupide. Il l’a toujours su. Après tout, il ne l’a pas choisi comme partenaire au hasard.

Et pourtant, savoir qu’il est probablement le seul humain sur Terre à le connaître ainsi, à voir en lui de cette manière… Le seul humain qui l’aime réellement. Malgré ou à cause de tout cela…

Sherlock ferme ses yeux. Il a besoin de réfléchir. Il connait ses sentiments. Même s’il a toujours fait de son mieux pour les supprimer. Tout cela ne compte pas.

Certaines choses doivent être faites. Certaines choses doivent être dites. Quand le temps viendra…


End file.
